Forgotten
by pixelfaeriee
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true. [Tadashi Hamada X Reader] This story is on Wattpad and Quotev and is dedicated to Cindy Hamada (@tadachiswife).


**Author's Note: This chapter is going begin with in medias res. If you don't know what "in medias res" is, it's a literary term and would be helpful to look it up before reading to save confusion!**

* * *

_"The **worst** distance between two people is misunderstanding." - Ritu Ghatourey _

Mayhem would be the perfect word to describe this situation. Or the synonyms - chaos, havoc, or pandemonium would work too.

What seemed like a peaceful night to most residents came to an end as loud sirens could be heard through the streets of San Fransokyo. In one of the busiest intersections of the beautiful city a horrid car accident had occurred.

In the Lucky Cat Cafe, the owners, the Hamada family was cleaning up the cafe. Aunt Cass had the 7 o'clock news on as the two boys wiped down the tables, partially listening to the news reports.

All the sudden, bold words appeared on the TV's screen, which read out loudly: "Breaking News".

The older of the Hamada brothers, Tadashi looked up at the TV's screen. Tadashi frowned, a bad feeling brewing in his stomach. The News channel shows the 'Breaking News', in the scene was the New Reporter was holding her microphone and behind the blonde women was two cars, which made the scene obvious it was a car accident. The black car, which demolished looked awfully familiar to Tadashi. As the words left the blonde news reporter left Tadashi in a state indescribable.

"...Behind us were an older Nissan Sentra and a 2014 Toyota Camry which are in total wreckage. A collusion had happened and a few were injured - one in critical condition. A young woman with [H/C] hair and [S/C] skin, wearing a white shirt with San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's logo on it appeared to be injured with a few broken bones and serve head trauma. She was the driver of the Nissan Sentra who the Toyota Camry crashed into. We haven't learned her name yet but she's being rushed to the hospital in critical condition. We pray for her love ones and friends..." The news reporter announced the grim news to the audience.

A loud shatter could be heard from the kitchen before Aunt Cass, who was holding her cellphone, looked distraught and in cold sweat. Before she could announce who that car accident victim was, Hiro beat her to it.

"T-That's [Name]'s car! She was wearing that shirt today..." Hiro announced, clearly shocked as his aunt and his brother.

"Oh my God..." Tadashi whispered so quietly that Hiro barely managed to catch what his older brother said.

"Boys, hurry and help me close up. [Name]'s cousin just called me so we need to hurry and head over there." Aunt Cass said, ushering the boys to hurry as she turned off the television.

That was enough bad news for tonight, but how did it end up this way?

* * *

**Earlier that day, 1:00 PM. **  
You sighed heavily, looking into the mirror. It was quite obvious you felt anxious, after all, who wouldn't give the current circumstances?

Were you really ready for this? Were you enough? Let alone, did you even look good? The same skittish and insecure thoughts kept racing through your head.

Were you really ready to confess your love to your childhood and best friend, Tadashi Hamada?

"[Name], you look fine. Oh hey, you even wore makeup." A male adolescent voice said, breaking you out of your current thoughts. Turning around, you saw jet-black messy locks and soft brown eyes looking back at you.

"Ah Hiro, hey..." You mumbled as your face became hot and flushed brightly.  
Hiro sighed, shaking his head, "Are you really having second thoughts now? You were so excited and ready to confess a few days earlier."

That's right, you were having second thoughts and overthinking things in your crush's bathroom.  
How embarrassing.

"W-Well, I can't help it considering the situation I gotten myself into. It's a lot scarier than you think, honestly. A-Anyway, did you just came home or something?" You asked, trying to calm yourself and prevent yourself from becoming more of a stuttering mess.

"Yeah, I had to go down the block to get new screws and bolts for my bot. don't tell Tadashi, but I'm going to another bot fight and my robot needs more upgrades if I want to bring home the big bucks." Hiro replied, lifting up his right arm to show the plastic bag with the local hardware store's log on it.  
You giggled, nodding, "Yeah, Yeah, It's between us. But don't say your brother didn't warn you before about bidding in bot fights and how oh-so-dangerous they are."

"Yeah, whatever. He just wants me to use my 'big brain' of mine for something useful. Anyway, Tadashi must be upstairs because his moped is parked in garage." Hiro stated with a smirk before adding, "Which means you'll have to confess your undying love to my brother sooner or later."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." You said, sighing out loud.

"You'll be fine. If my brother rejects you then he's stupid." Hiro reassured with a smile before adding again, "So will you please get out of the bathroom because I really need to pee."

"HIRO!"

"What? I have to go!"

Shaking your head, you leave the younger teen alone so he can do his business alone. Heading towards Hamada brother's room, you notice the door is closed. You take a deep breath, feeling the world on top of your chest and your stomach churns with nervousness.

'It's now or never...' You think to yourself before knocking on the door. You can hear a loud muffled 'Shh' and hear the bedsprings creak as shifting movements could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" A smooth voice calls out that you automatically recognized as Tadashi's.

"It's [Name], Tadashi. C-Can I come in?" You stuttered, mentally cursing at yourself for showing your timidness.

"Oh, y-yeah. Hold on." He responds in a stutter, which makes you raise your eyebrow. Tadashi? Stuttering? Well, anything is possible.

A few more shifting and movements are heard before the door opens revealing a disheveled Tadashi. The blinds were haft-way open, letting light pour into the room, making it radiant and bright.

"Wait, whoa. Are you wearing makeup?" Tadashi said with a grin, which slowly disappeared once he noticed how nervous the [H/C] haired girl looked.

"Hey, are you okay?" He added, the amusement being replaced with concern.

You nod, your face bright as tomato, "Tadashi, the thing is, and I really like you. A-Actually, scratch that, I think I'm _in love with you_."

"[Name], I'm shocked, honestly. I wasn't expecting you to like a guy like me..." Tadashi mumbled, the mood in the room suddenly felt dejected and the room wasn't nearly as radiant or bright as it use to be.

"Well...? Don't leave me hanging..." You whisper back, regretting your choices of ever thinking about confessing.

"I'm sorry, [Name]." He soft tone, he really wasn't expecting things to turn out this way.

"It's fine, I u-understand." You choke out, holding back tears. It would be too embarrassing to cry over him in front of him.

Another shift of movement from Tadashi's side of the room could be heard and then an object falls with a loud 'bang'.

"W-What was that?" You ask in sullen tone.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm really sorry about this, [Name]."

You nod, turning around about to leave, closing the door behind you. It shuts with a soft 'click'.

You sigh, trying to control your emotions.

"Honey, you can come out now." Tadashi's muffled voice announces through the door, him believing you've already walked downstairs to the cafe.  
Your [E/C] orbs widen in shock. You felt heartbroken and now angry, "Sorry for interrupting, Tadashi and Honey Lemon." You state out loud enough for the couple to hear before you walk down stairs, looking down.

From the back of the hallway, you can hear the door slam open as Tadashi rushes out.

"[Name]! _[Name], I swear it isn't what it seems!" _Tadashi yells out, from the top of the stairs. Before stepping down from the last step, you turn your head back, glancing at the male.

"Save it, Tadashi. Why do you care how I feel or think? We're not even dating."

"[Name]! Please don't act like this." Tadashi yells back in reply, as you take the last step, entering the cafe. As you head towards the exit, Tadashi rushes downstairs, catching the attention from others in the cafe.

Catching up to you before you open the door, Tadashi grabs you by your shoulder and turns you around to face him.  
"[Name], please just understand..."

"Tadashi, you know, sometimes, like right now, I wish I could just forget we met so it hurts less." You commented, with a sorrowful laugh, looking up at him with teary eyes.

With that, you left the cafe.

* * *

**Present time, 8:45 PM**  
Time seemed to go by in blur. Doctors, nurses, and other staff members rush in and out [Name] room, trying to get the [Name] in stable condition.

The waiting room never seemed so melancholy and gloomy. [Name]'s older cousin and guardian, Rin, looked anxious and stressed out.

"[Name] is the only family I have left. Oh God, I can't even imagine how it would be without her." He chokes out a sob. Aunt Cass frowns, rubbing the brunette male's back in comfort, "Shhh, don't say that. She's going to live."

Hiro sighed, recalling back today's events. He felt worried for [Name]'s and Tadashi's sake. It would be horrible, just dreadful if today's conversation was Tadashi's last conversation with the [H/C] haired female. He'd feel guilty and it would consume him alive.

Soon after, the rest of the gang arrives, looking just as sullen and worried. Honey Lemon in particular kept looking down and stayed quiet.

"How is she?" Gogo asks, sitting down right next Rin.

"I'm not sure, we haven't heard anything from the doctor yet." Rin replies, looking down at his shoes.

"I bet [Name] will be fine. After all, you can't kill the protagonist!" Fred says, trying to lighten up the mood. Instead, it just earns a smack from Wasabi.  
An hour later, everyone is seated down and having small talk to just forget why they were all here for just a moment.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Tsukino?" An elderly male doctor carrying a clipboard asks Rin.

Rin nods, looking more anxious than ever, "How is she, doctor?"

"She's finally in stable condition but unfortunately, due to the head trauma from the accident, she's in a coma. We aren't sure when she'll wake up."

**Author's Note: **

**I apologize for any grammar errors and etc. I had originally written "Melancholy Hill" but I wasn't happy nor satisfied with it so It's back in the rough drafts. On the brighter note, I published this! I feel more happy and confident with this story. My one and only inspiration, Cindy Hamada (Tadashiwife on and Quotev) once again inspired me again. I also thank _giuena for inspiration as well! Thanking for reading and I'm looking forward to writing more chapters in the future! ****UPDATE (on 11:19 PM, 26th): I edited all the grammar mistakes! Also, I changed the beginning where Aunt Cass receives a call from [Name]'s cousin, Rin, and not her mother. - ****Kirra**


End file.
